Stand by me
by Dimples73
Summary: When Brock is in a car accident he goes into a coma what will happen to him Who will stand by him?
1. Chapter 1

**Read**,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real events they are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

Stand by me

When Brock is in a car accident, he goes into a coma what will happen to him?

Set after the kids are all right.

1)

"Barbra Jean enough already!" Brock yelled

"No you never listen to me." Barbra Jean yelled back.

"I listen to you." Brock yelled back.

"STOP!" six -year-old Henry cried in frustration,he hated seeing his parents fight. He ran out the door to Reba's

"See what you did?" BJ yelled pushing Brock.

"As if it was my fault you're the one to scream and yell." Brock told her calmly.

"I want a divorce!" BJ yelled

"Fine" Brock told her

"Brock, is this what you want your son to remember this?" Reba asked

"Oh BJ you never told your best friend?" Brock snapped

"Tell me what?" Reba asked confused.

"Henry isn't mine she lied to us for six years. Henry I am sorry. "Brock replied

"Henry gohome with Kyra" Reba told him

Brock shook his head. He gave Henry a kiss on top of the head.

He grabbed his keys and left the House. Reba ran after Brock.

"Brock, talk to me"

"Why Reba I found out she ruined the best thing that ever happened to me. If we were still married it would be our 26th wedding anniversary tomorrow"

Reba smiled. Brock had never forgotten their anniversary.

"Brock, what about Henry?"

"Reba I love him. He is a blessing."

"Brock, Let's talk"

Brock sighed and went to his truck. "I want to be alone now"

Reba nodded and watched as Brock backed down the driveway. She watched as he pulled away. Praying to god to keep him safe.

She went inside to talk to Barbra Jean. Praying she would keep her composure. She did not she screamed and yelled and lost control. Reba stormed out.

Barbra Jean ran after her and told her to look out for Henry.

"No he is your son "Reba replied. She did love Henry.

"He likes you better. Besides the night, the brat screamed. You calmed him down. When he fell off his bike and skinned his knee, you calmed him down. Reba I am a terrible mother. He likes you."

"If anything happens to Brock, I will blame you forever"

"I wouldn't care. I don't love him. I wanted a father for Henry. I planned this all along. I was going to leave when Henry was a baby I should have." BJ spat out coldly.

"I do!" Reba said leaving.

She got home to find Henry watching TV. It was already eight forty four. She fed Henry and got him into bed.

Brock came home around Eleven Reba was on the couch reading a Book.

"Hi Reba" Brock said walking into the door.

"Are You okay? "Reba asked turning to him. You could see the hurt in his face.

"Yeah" Brock responded although it was not okay he felt like a complete failure and a horrible person

"Do you work tomorrow? Reba asked changing the subject for both of them.

"Yeah, Reba sorry about today" Brock told her looking down at the ground.

"Brock should we tell them?" Reba asked motioning for him to come and sit beside her.

"Not with the way they reacted also with what Cheyenne and Van told you. No we should not tell them."

Reba sighed and patted Brock on the leg he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"You can stay in Cheye's room,I put a double bed in there"

Brock nodded and gave Reba a kiss on the lips. "It doesn't change does it red?" he replied and ran up the steps.

He ran back down the steps he got into his truck and drove to his house.

"What are you doing here?" BJ asked as she turned from her TV program.

"I need clothes," Brock said running upstairs. He got his clothes from the closet and shoved them into a black garbage bag, he had grabbed several from the bathroom. He never understood why BJ kept black garbage bags in the bathroom he sighed and packed his things.

He packed as much as he could cram into the garbage bags. He dragged everything to his truck he packed it and drove it over to Reba's he unloaded it.

"Brock, Let me help," Reba said taking some things as she brought them into the house.

"Thanks Reba." Brock told her.

"Not a problem." Reba told him he seemed exhausted and just quiet.

Brock smiled.

Brock you and Henry can stay as long as you need to

"Thanks Reba" Brock told her yawning

"Are you feeling okay?" Reba asked with concern.

"I just need a good sleep," Brock told her

Reba nodded Brock carried the bags upstairs he sorted and folded his clothes he put on his favourite shirt and a pair of orange Texas Longhorns sleep pants. He got into bed and fell asleep.

He awoke the next morning refreshed. He stretched and got up. He felt much better.

He rolled over and got out of bed. He showered and dressed for work. He went down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Dad, Reba made me breakfast."

Brock smiled at his young son, "Henry you behave for Reba"

"Yeah are you going to work?"

Brock nodded and spoke with his son, "See you later Bud"

Henry nodded and smiled. He hugged his dad and smiled up at him.

Brock kissed the top of his head; he grabbed his keys and left the house.

He got into his truck and started his drive into work. He pulled up to a light. It turned red. He was about to turn, when two street racers came out of nowhere and broadside him. The street racers took off leaving Brock unconscious. People gathered around him, calling 911. Brock was immediately rushed to the hospital, in critical condition.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**merlingurl4eva**

**Cheerful77**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read**,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real events they are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

Reba ran into the hospital franticly she went to the front desk. "My husband Brock Hart was rushed here!" she replied. As she looked all around the ER. The secretary typed in some things. She looked at the latest files that came in. she looked up at Reba and spoke, "Have a seat."

Reba sat down on a chair she couldn't sit she started pacing. She looked up at the heavens and spoke, "God please save my husband. God I love that man. Guide the doctor's hands. Please God save my best friend"

Reba turned as she heard a noise behind her

"Amen" the nurse replied.

"Your husband is in surgery I can take you some where comfortable to wait"

Reba followed her to a room the nurse left her she paced back and forth.

Cheyenne, Van, Kyra Jake, Elizabeth and Henry came in

"Mom?" Kyra asked

"He was in an accident," Reba sobbed

"Who?" Van asked

"Brock they were street racing they hit him" Reba sobbed

"Will daddy be okay?" Henry asked

Reba closed her eyes she started to sob she could not lose Brock. She really loved him. They were going to be together again and raise Henry

"Mom is dad gonna be okay?" Cheyenne asked as tears came down her cheeks she buried her head in Van's chest she couldn't lose her father.

Kyra sat down beside her mom. She rubbed her back. Deep down she knew how much her parents loved each other. She now saw the love they truly had.

Reba couldn't sit she got up and paced the room praying. The hours passed.

"Cheye I'm hungry," Henry told her

Cheyenne looked around she tapped Van. She told him to take Henry, Jake and Elizabeth and get something for them to eat. Van agreed and took them down to the cafeteria. It had already been ten hours.

"Who is here for Brock Hart?" A nurse asked scanning the room.

Reba ran over. "Me, he is my husband"

"Mrs. Hart your husband has very severe injuries. If he awakens, he may have to relearn everything. He has severe damage to his liver . we had to remove his spleen. He had sever internal bleeding. In his brain we aren't even sure how his brain function will be."

Cheyenne swallowed hard. And looked at her mom. Her mom was crying as tears came down her face.

"Come with me." The nurse told Reba

Reba nodded, she took a deep breath and followed. She was in shock when she saw the state that Brock was in. His face was swollen and bruised; he had scrapes and bruises all over. He was on a ventilator with tubes and IV's everywhere. He looked like a completely different person.

Reba gasped in disbelief at the sight of Brock. Her usually healthy, lively Husband was lying in a hospital bed . His face was bruised and swollen. Brock had two broken legs and a broken arm, elbow, wrist, hand and shoulder. The doctor told Reba he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

Reba sent the kids home she sat down beside Brocks bed she looked at him" Oh Brock" she gasped " Don't leave me Brock, Please don't leave me" she said as she started to cry again. She loved him so and couldn't live without him.

All of a sudden Brock flat lined….

"Brock!" Reba screamed

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**merlingurl4eva**

**Cheerful77**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**


	3. Chapter 3

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

Doctors and nurses rushed in they did everything to get him to breathe again. They managed to do so. A doctor turned to Reba and told her with every shock of the heart. It would put his heart into a weaker state. Reba swallowed and nodded. She looked at Brock he looked so peaceful.

"Is he in pain?"

"We aren't sure his seatbelt caught him he suffered a severe amount of injuries. He is on a very strong pain medication. Mrs. Hart does he have a will?"

Reba nodded.

"Has he ever signed a DNR?"

"No he hasn't but if something happens to him he has left me in charge of his medical stuff."

"How long have you been married?" the nurse asked as she suctioned out the ventilator

Reba looked at her she did not want to tell her they had secretly remarried on a dental trip. She had taken with him. She looked at her and blurted out "twenty six years"

"Wow. I didn't think people stayed married that long anymore."

Reba smiled at her and nodded. The nurse soon left.

Reba looked at Brock he wasn't moving she could hear the beeping of the heart monitor and the breathing machine. she knew he was alive. She just prayed he would get through. She sat with Brock for a while and went home. Cheyenne and Van had taken the kids home long ago.

"Kids?" Reba called as she looked out the window to see that Barbra Jean had moved out.

The kids ran down stairs

"Kids your father won't be coming home"

Henry's eyes started to well up " Is he dead? Did he go to heaven?" Henry as tears started to flow. He liked living with his dad and Reba. He didn't want to be with his mom she didn't love him."

" No He is alive but in a coma" Reba said.

"What is a coma?" Henry asked as Jake bent down to hug him

"It is like a deep sleep they are still alive, but the brain is functioning at its lowest stage of alertness." Reba told him

"Can I wake daddy up?" Henry asked

"No. You can't shake and wake up someone who is in a coma like you can someone who has just fallen asleep. "Reba said

Henry nodded Reba pulled him into a hug praying Brock would make it through.

Later on that night, Reba awoke to crying. She got up following the crying. It was to Henry's room. She walked in.

"Henry?"

"I'm sorry I woke you," Henry said hugging his stuffed dinosaur close to his chest as he cried.

Reba walked over to Henry's bed

"Daddy gave this to me. We went shopping and he got me this" Henry said as he cried

Reba pulled him into a hug she held onto him telling him it would be okay. Although she didn't know if it would be herself.

A week passed.

Reba sat beside Brock's bedside, talking to Brock as if he was a wake as she held his hand.

"Brock you have to breathe on your own" Reba told him running her hand through his hair.

She took hold of his hand it had an IV in it but not a board the other had several she held his hand.

"Mrs. Hart?"

Reba got up and followed the doctor

"Reba your husband is a vegetable he will most likely be wheel chair bound and totally dependent on others. He has suffered too much brain damage. Brock has a slim chance of being normal again he has had several strokes we have no idea how his brain let alone organs will function. Your husband may never be the same again. He will most likely be a vegetable. And not be a candidate for therapy."

"You Jerk of a man that is my daddy and I will love him you mor on!" Henry said stomping his foot.

Reba took Henry's hand and brought him to his father's hospital room.

"Mom the doctors are wrong" Kyra said

Reba nodded Brock was still Brock they just had to help him

They all saw it "Brock you have to come back to us" Reba told him

A few days passed it had almost been 7 weeks since Brock was in the accident he had triggered the vent he was breathing on his own.

Reba, Cheyenne ,Van, Elizabeth , Kyra, Jake and Henry sat with Brock. Jake was playing a video game Henry was coloring with Elizabeth.

"Hey Dad I got to level 14 in my game cool huh?" Jake said looking at his dad

"Mom dad smiled" Jake said getting exited his dad smiled.

Reba went to his side

"Brock wake up" she told him taking his hand. She rubbed it gently.

Brock started to stir Reba took his hand and kissed it.

Brock slowly opened his eyes they were darting around the room as he tried to gather his surroundings, unable to talk because of the breathing tube. Reba continued to speak to him, as were the kids. Henry ran to get a nurse. He returned with one shortly after he left.

The nurse started talking to him as if he was a child. Brock was unresponsive.

"He doesn't understand us," the nurse said leaving she returned with the doctor they hadn't expected Brock to wake up.

The doctor looked at Brock he had no clue or she thought he didn't.

"Brock I need you to focus on me"

His eyes shifted towards him, confusion evident.

"Good. My name is ," he began, speaking slowly and clearly. "You're in the hospital. There is a tube in your throat to help you breathe, but we are going to take that out right now, okay? Blink once if you understand."

Brock never made a movement

Okay, I'm going to grab the tube. I need you to take a deep breath on the count of three, and then blow out as hard as you can. Okay?" The doctor told him

Brock looked around

"Alright. One…two…three!" he quickly pulled the tube out, leaving Brock coughing . Reba felt for him

"Slow, deep breaths," the doctor told him, fastening an oxygen mask on his face and pulling the top half of his bed upright so that Brock was sitting up.

"Now, Brock I need to ask you a few questions and a few tests" the doctor said

"Brock?"

Brock looked at Reba he couldn't move his arm it was turned in wards the nurse left with the doctor and motioned for Reba to follow Jake sat with his dad

"Mrs. Hart your best bet would be to put your husband in a home. He will be like that forever"

Reba looked at her husband he was out of it but he wasn't too far gone Jake was talking to him like he always did.

"Mrs. Hart we will show you how to replace his NG tube and also to care for him don't expect change. The Foley catheter is gone he will be in dippers for the rest of his life. Good luck with those."

Reba watched as the nurse walked away

"Oh let me at her," Cheyenne said

"Cheyenne calm down we know that isn't true. We will prove to them. Your father will be well again"

"She knows nothing right daddy?" Henry said smiling at his dad hoping to get a smile back in which he did.

"See mom he smiled"

"Mrs. Hart we won't bother putting him in a facility. He is a lost case." A nurse said walking back in she removed the Iv's .

"Here are the discharge papers no use keeping him here, he won't get any better"

Reba looked over at Brock she could tell his feelings were hurt. The nurse proceeded to talk to Brock like he was a child.

"Mrs. Hart my advice put him in a facility then live your life and divorce him.

Reba was so angry her face felt like it was on fire, "Brock is my husband. I will not divorce him"

The nurse nodded and left.

"Brock, the kids will be here I'm going to run home and get you some clothes"

Brock looked at her tears streamed down his face.

"Cheye take your siblings home and get your dad some clothes," Reba told her as she took hold of Brock's hand

"Daddy blink if you know us" Henry said

Brock blinked. He understood he knew his family he was stuck in a body that wasn't working. He wanted to scream and yell he couldn't control the tears.

Cheyenne took her siblings and left.

"Brock I know you heard what she said. You will get through this," Reba said hugging him and kissing him

She turned to see him smile.

"When your well we will come back and prove to them your better"

Brock blinked

Brock soon fell asleep. Reba lowered him to his bed.

"God please help us. Please help Brock recover quickly."

Van returned "Mrs. H?"

"Hi Van"

"I have Mr. H's clothes. He will get through this we will help him" Van told her

"Brock knows and feels he is trapped inside his body." Reba told him

"Mrs. H he was crying when the nurse said those things. I wanted to punch her out or tackle her to the ground."

Reba laughed "Van I think I may need your help"

"Yeah oh yeah this wheel chair is for him."

Reba nodded and woke Brock up

He opened his eyes he looked around and looked down. He was hoping he would be at home.

"Brock, Van is going to help me"

Brock blinked

Reba and Van got Brock dressed

"I'll go pull the truck around" Van told her as he ran off.

"Brock we are going home now"

Brock blinked he was more comfortable with the underwear on.

Reba fixed Brock's hair how he liked it. She kissed his cheek.

Reba talked to him as she pushed his chair out of the hospital.

Reba and Van got Brock home.

Van helped Brock into the wheelchair.

Brock blinked

"You're welcome Mr. H," Van told him they were already starting to understand when Brock blinked he meant different things. That was all he could do now.

"Brock you will get better soon," Reba told him

Brock blinked.

Van Helped Brock sit on the couch. "Mr. H do you want help upstairs?"

Brock closed his eyes. He wanted to get into his bed he wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. He was ashamed of himself.

"Brock do you want to stay down here?" Reba asked

Brock blinked away tears

Reba looked at him she couldn't imagine how he felt. She prayed he would have the will to live.

Van and Reba helped Brock to his bedroom. He got into bed and fell asleep. Hoping he would die. He had to do something he couldn't live like this.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing. **


	4. Chapter 4

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

Reba awoke she looked at Brock he was still sound asleep. She smiled and kissed his cheek. She got out of bed. She went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. She finished and walked out of the bathroom she turned to see Brock was awake. She smiled at him and sat on the side of the bed. She cupped his cheek she moved his head to her she spoke to him, "Morning Brock"

Brock looked at her he blinked.

"Do you want to get ready?" Reba asked him as she held his hand.

Brock blinked

Reba helped him sit up she helped him into his wheel chair she wheeled him into the washroom she helped him clean up. She dressed him in underwear and wheeled him out "Brock do you want to wear these Texas long horns jogging pants?"

Brock blinked.

Reba put the pants on Brock. He Blinked at Reba.

"Brock we will work on you talking and getting back on your feet"

Brock blinked.

"Here Brock this Texas long horns shirt is your favourite" Reba said putting it on him. Brock blinked. He swallowed he wanted to say he loved his wife he wanted to hug her and hold her in his arms. He looked at her she was very beautiful.

"How bout I make us some breakfast"

Brock blinked.

"Brock you will speak again" Reba told him as she brushed his hair how he liked it.

Brock blinked.

Reba kissed him and wheeled him out of the room to the stairs

" Brock it will be a bit bumpy."

Brock blinked. The best thing about Reba was she never talked down to him.

Reba took him down the stairs .

"How do you feel Brock?" Reba asked once they got down the steps.

Brock blinked

"How bout scrambled eggs and some bacon?" Reba asked

Brock blinked.

Reba made breakfast she fed Brock. She smiled at him after breakfast she took him to the couch.

Reba sat on the couch she started talking to Brock.

The weeks turned into months Brock remained the same. He was able to eat but not by himself. He still wasn't walking or talking. He was able to use the washroom and let his family know when he had to use it. No one talked down to him or belittled him.

Henry was sitting on the couch with his dad. Brock looked at Henry

"Daddy do you have to go to the bathroom?"

Brock blinked

Henry got up he ran to Reba and told her she came in and helped Brock to the washroom.

Brock put his head down in shame after Reba sat him on the couch.

"Brock it is okay," Reba told him

Brock blinked.

Later on that night Brock was lying in bed he closed his eyes he tried hard to move his hands he had to move his hands.

"Brock you did it!" Reba said hugging him

Brock opened his eyes he looked at Reba had he moved his hand?

Reba took her hand in his she spoke to him, "Brock grasp my hand" she replied

Brock concentrated and grasped Reba's hand. Reba screeched and hugged Brock.

The kids came running into Brock and Reba's bedroom

"Brock show the kids" Reba said as she still held his hand

Brock grasped her hand. This time he did something else he smiled

Reba and the kids hugged him

"Dad I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you," Jake said as he hugged Brock.

Brock smiled again now he could feed himself and be a bit independent.

"This calls for celebration" Reba said as she and Van helped Brock into his wheelchair the Harts went to celebrate Reba knew the doctors were wrong the next step was Brock talking.

Brock smiled as Van pushed the chair down the hall he had moved his hands now he could do things himself next was talking. Would he be able to prove the doctors wrong?

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


End file.
